Mysterious Mercenary
by Iron Shield
Summary: After Deadpool saves Spiderman from a collapsed building on a mission, Peter tries to find out more about who Deadpool is and is told to stay away from him although Peter can't quite figure out why the Avengers hate him so much. Spideypool story.
1. Chapter 1

"Please please please i can be a lot of help!" Peter pleaded to his Dad as he was getting into his Iron Man suit.

"Sorry Pete, but you heard what your pop said. He doesn't want you coming because he's afraid you'll get hurt." Tony reminded turning to face his son. "I know how to take care of myself you know." Peter mumbled taking his mask off before crossing his arms in frustration.

"You would let me go wouldn't you Dad?" Peter asked with hopeful eyes looking up into Iron man's.

Tony grinned trying to suppress a chuckle by seeing how anxious Peter is. "If it were my decision... I would let you considering your already suited up." Tony said pointing out how Peter already changed to his Spider man costume he made.

"But it's not." Tony finished before turning away from Peter and walking in the opposite direction to leave the lab.

Right as Tony was about to leave the lab he glanced back at Peter but quickly regretted it when he saw Peter with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face as he gave Tony puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Whats with you and Steve with using that face against me... You hang out around him to much." He grumbled trying to look away but couldn't. "Please Dad?" Peter tried once again using his sweet and innocent voice.

"Oh my gosh! Fine!" Tony shouted instantly which earned a sequel of excitement from Peter while rushing over to Tony as they both left the lab.

* * *

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

After Dad and i left the tower we went directly to where most of the fight is taking place and... hey look it's pops! I quickly let got of the wed i was currently hanging onto without thinking but luckily i was close enough to the ground to land safely.

"Hi pa!" I screamed waving my arms in the air exaggeratedly, attempting to get his attention. He spun around to face me the second he heard my voice, which was probably a bad idea considering he was just in the middle of a fight with three of the robots they were batting.

"Peter what are you doing here?" He rushed over to me clearly forgetting the robots he was just fighting suddenly to preoccupied with the fact that I'm there.

"Dad said i could come." I stated with a proud smile before shooting webs at the robots face's that were trying to sneak up on paps.

"What?!" He snapped looking up into the sky where we saw Iron man flying towards us. "Tony!... Why did you say he could come when i already said he couldn't?! He's only Seventeen!"

"Listen Steve." Dad started right as he landed right in front of us. "He really wanted to go and it's not like he's to young... He can take care of himself out there." He reasoned.

Pa sighed frustrated at Dad before turning to me in which i gave him an innocent smile which he probably couldn't even see because of my mask. "If something happens to him." Paps started talking with a concerned expression on his face but wasn't talking to me but to Dad, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Nothing will." Dad insisted once again regaining paps attention as he turned back to him with an angry glare on his face. "Tony-" He started but quickly got interrupted by Dad again. "I'll stay with him at all times."

He promised before raising his right hand in my direction without taking his eyes off of Steve but the repulsor started glowing... once i figured he was aiming at something behind me, i turned around to see what it was, before i realized what it was i was suddenly blinded by the bright light that was the beam of his repulsor pass in front of my face before knocking into one of the robots that were still wandering around aimlessly, still blinded from the webbing on it's face.

I turned back in the direction of my fathers only to find my pa staring at dad with an unamused expression and his arms crossed, however my Dad on the other hand had his face plate up and a goofy looking smirk planted on his face.

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"Did you just sequel?" He questioned his smirk growing wider the longer i couldn't come up with an answer... I thought it had gone unnoticed, but of course he would be the one to notice.

"Um... The repulsor scarred me..." I hesitated to answer.

"If you guys are done chatting, We kinda need some help over here!" Hawk eye shouted over the com.

"I'll be right their Clint!" Steve responded immediately sending a glare at Tony before rushing over to where he knew Clint was.

"Is Paps mad at you?" I questioned curiously.

"Nah! He's just paranoid... Do you-" "I am not!" They heard over the com from the avenger in question. "Do you have your com on?" He questioned, ignoring what Steve just said.

"Uh yeah." I responded putting my hand to my ear. "Good." He smiled before putting his face plate down.

* * *

"PETER!? PETER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I heard my paps panicked voice over my com but was to weak and tired to answer. "PETER!? PLEASE ANSWER ME PETE!" But by hearing how panicked he sounded kind of scarred me.. Captain America never gets scarred, and since my not answering is causing his worry i tried to build up enough energy to mutter a single "Yeah?" attempting to ease his worry even by a little.

"PETER!" A lot of relieve seeping into his voice but still a more panic and worry than anything. "Peter where are you? Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine paps... I was just in one of the buildings the robots decided to blow up, and-"

"Oh my goodness... Well what happened? Do you have any injuries?"

"Just a bunch of cuts and bruises... Wait, i don't think my ankle is suppost to be turned in that direction."

"You broke you ankle?" Oh hey it's Dad.

"Oh hi Dad."

"Answer the question Peter. How bad is it?"

"Yeah i think i broke it..." I sighed laying back down it's taking a lot of energy out of me just sitting upright. "I'm not sure how bad it is."

"Can you get out?... Can you make your way out of the building parts? Maybe it will be easier to find you."

"No i cant get out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of my left ankle is broken but my whole right leg is stuck under a giant piece of the building."

"You cant move it?" Paps questioned.

"No... It's to heavy and i'm tired... Dad?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Is it a bad thing that i cant feel my legs?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yeah." I shrugged taking off my mask clutching it in my hands as i rested them on my chest.

"Stay - - We'll - - - - - - - Can."

"What?" I muttered putting my hand to my ear where the com piece was.

"- Said- - - we-" Suddenly i heard a loud high pitched screeching sound coming from the device which scared my into quickly yanking it out of my ear and tossing it to the side.

Now since it's broken i cant tell them if i see them getting closer to me or not... I'm gonna be here for a while.

* * *

"Can you find him with the suit or something?" Steve questioned looking up at me hopefully.

"I'm sorry Steve... Everything was damaged in the fight, it's practically useless now." I explained getting a disappointed sigh from him.

"You were suppost to keep an eye on him." I heard Steve mutter angrily staring at a light post like he wants to murder it.

"I know, and i was, and i'm sorry i lost him...I'm irresponsible i know." I said walking over to him. "But we'll find him okay?" Steve slightly opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bruce calling us over.

"Guys come here!"

"You found him?!" Steve screeched excitedly rushing over to Bruce and Clint who were kneeling over a giant pile of debris.

"We think so, We saw something moving and thought it was Peter." Clint explained and immediately Steve started tearing away the pieces of the building and throwing them to the side while calling out to Peter's name hopping for some sort of response.

"Oh my gosh." Bruce sighed in disappointment as him and Steve both stared down looking a little depressed.

"What happened." I questioned.

"This, is what happened." Clint said bending down picking something out of the hole and holding it up... Oh, now i see why they are mad... it was a cat.

"Oh... Well lets look over here." I suggested moving over to the pile of building debris next to it.

"Okay." Clint agreed. "Get out of here... Stupid cat." Clint muttered under his breath putting the cat back down and watching it run away.

* * *

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go!" Wait... Why am i singing this? "I want some fried chicken." I sighed realizing how hungry i was... How long have i been here it's almost dark.

I let my eyes slide shut also just realizing how tired i really am.

I'm not exactly sure how much time passed after that but my eyes suddenly fluttered open the second i heard the sound of foot steps approaching my direction. "Paps?" I guessed.

No answer.

"Dad?" I questioned sitting up looking in the direction they were coming from. "Is that you?" All i saw was a figure of a person i couldn't tell who it was. "Uncle Clint?" I tried again.

"Whoa!" I gasped once i was able to see the person approaching me. He was really tall and was wearing a costume that looked really similar to mine except instead of red and blue his is red and black.

He came over to me and bend down next to me, i must have looked really panicked since the first words out of his mouth were. "Don't worry... I'm not gonna hurt you."

I was still freaking out a bit, but i tried not to show it cause i didn't want to let him know i was afraid of him. But who could blame me for being a little frightened by him with those two giant swords he's carrying around on his back.

He quickly stood up and went over to where my leg was stuck under the building piece and picked it up for me while i quickly took my leg out of the way which was easier said then done, considering it was still numb.

Once i got it out of the way he put it back down and bend down in front of my injured legs examining how bad the injuries are.

"Who are you?" I asked curious. He suddenly looked up at me hesitating a while, probably wondering why I'm curious but thankfully, finally answering instead of leaving the question unanswered. "Call me Deadpool."

"Deadpool." I repeated trying to remember. "Yeah." He nodded his head his mask going up slightly like he was smiling. We stayed like that for a while neither saying a word... Usually this would seem very awkward but for some reason it wasn't. He finally broke the gaze, looking back down at my legs continuing to examine the injuries. "May i?" He questioned his hands hovering over the leg with the broken ankle staring up at me once again waiting for a response in which i nodded my head.

* * *

"Steeeeeeve! I'm tired!" Clint whined again for like the fifth time in the past ten minuets.

"Oh shut up already Clint." I shouted turning back to face Clint noticing Steve doing the same thing.

"Why don't you go home Clint." Steve suggested. "We can him, if you guys are tired i understand." He explained looking over at the rest of them.

"Are you sure Steve?" Bruce asked looking a little worried.

"Yeah." Steve nodded his head.

"Okay... Bye." Clint said quickly turning on his heels and walking back to the tower with Bruce and Natasha following him.

"Your staying?" Steve questioned when he noticed i was still here.

"Of course... I was the one that was suppost to watch him." I answered simply as we both continued to look for Peter without another word.

* * *

After he somehow fixed my legs by putting them back in place and wrapping them in a cast, he took me back to the tower and placed me in bed while he tended to the rest of my cuts.

"How did you know i was their?" I asked looking up at him while he is trying to clean up a cut under my eye.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"No... Really."

"I uh... I saw you fighting with the Avengers... I was worried about you." He said not taking his eyes off of the wound as he continued to clean it up.

"Who are you?" I came out as more of a whisper than anything but he suddenly tensed up the second the tips of my fingers touched the edge of his mask trying to pull it up. When he saw the confused look on my face he explained with a "Please don't." He huffed as his breathing became more shallow like he was afraid.

"Oh come on... You already know my identity." I pointed out gesturing to the spider man mask i was still holding in my lap.

"I know." He sighed bringing his hand up to mine grab mine that was still on his mask. "But... I don't want you to know yet." He said sadly bringing my hand down from his face.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of how you'll react." He replied simply.

I opened my mouth to tell him that he didn't have to be afraid and i wont judge him until suddenly we heard voices outside of my room door. I turned to the door trying to determine how far the voices were and who it was. I finally realized it was my uncle Clint and aunt Natasha and they sounded pretty close like they were about to come in.

I turned my head back to where Deadpool was sitting but then realized he was no longer there. I looked around the room but only saw the window wide open with the wind blowing in.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard from the door, i turned to look at who it was only to see none other than Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, And Uncle Bruce standing by my door staring at me in shock and utter disbelief.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Uncle Clint shouted in annoyance.

"I got tired of waiting?" I tried with an innocent smile.

* * *

"The good thing is that your okay." Paps concluded with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah." I agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Promise me you wont ever leave again." Dad suddenly told me.

"Are you mad at me Dad?"

"Well... Yeah sorta."

"Why?"

"You really shouldn't have left because you were-"

"But Dad you-"

"Your Paps was giving me a hard time because YOU left."

"But Dad."

"I mean seriously! I cant even take my eyes off you for a second can i?!"

"Dad you-"

"First he convinces me to let him go and then-"

"REMEMBER WHEN YOU BROKE MY YO-YO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs frustrated that he wouldn't let me talk. The room suddenly became silent as i felt my Paps eyes staring at me in confusion and my Dad's staring at my in an 'Are you kidding me glare.'

"Your still mad about that?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah, sorta."

"By the way i didn't break it... I gave it to Dum-E and HE broke it." He argued.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms sitting back. "The point is, you said you'll get me a new one and you never did."

"No i didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"The point is... it was years ago, get over it kid."

"It was yesterday! And i'm not a kid! I'm Seventeen!"

"Your point?"

"My point is you owe me a new one."

"No i don't."

"Yes you do!"

My dad and me continued that argument for a while with my paps sitting back watching the whole thing laughing at how ridiculous we are both being. I agree that an argument over a yo-yo is ridiculous but i wasn't really paying much attention to it anyways. My mind was to busy wondering who Deadpool is...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, so this story was originally suppose to be a one shot but then I thought I should add more to it, I apologize if Deadpool was a little to serious in the first chapter, he'll start acting 'normal' again in this one.**

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_It's been weeks since the Incident, and I can almost get this cast off my ankle. After it happened Dad had it X-Rayed only to find it was in it's exact place it was supposed to be, the only thing they did was cover it with a new cast, as for my right leg he told me that the blood had been cut off for a long time and if I were stuck under there any longer, my body would have given up on my leg completely and It would've become paralyzed. After the X-Ray he asked me how my bone was placed back. I told him I didn't know and that I passed out under the debris after a while because the pain got so severe. It was a lie of course but I only lied to him because I didn't want to tell him that it was Deadpool that got my leg out, fixed my ankle and brought me back home._

_At the time it happened I didn't have a clue in the world who Deadpool was until days after I finally brought it up to my Uncle Clint, only the second I asked him he immediately went into overprotective Uncle mode and asked me where I heard that name and why I was suddenly asking about him. I shrugged off his sudden panicked demeanor and told him that I just heard some of the shield agents say it, which also wasn't true but if the sound of his name made my Uncle so on edge, I wasn't about to tell him about how he was the one that saved me and brought me back._

_My Uncle sighed and anxiously scratched the back of his neck leaning forward towards me and lowered his voice to a serious tone. "Deadpool, is a Mercenary, who would kill anyone, and anything if it means he'll get something out of it." The way my Uncle was explaining it, I began to think he had some sort of a history with this guy. "You know that from experience?" He stayed completely motionless for a while before letting out a light chuckle and giving a slight nod. "You can say that."_

_"Who did he kill?" My curiosity got the better of me and the question slipped out before I could think twice about it. He seemed to debate for a while on whether he should tell me or not before finally deciding he didn't want to. "All you need to know, Is that he's a deranged, psychopathic, soulless bastard, and doesn't care about anybody but himself." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Or in other words, 'All I need to know, Is how to mind my own business.'_

"Earth to Peter!" My Dad called waving a hand in front of my face tearing me from my thoughts. "Yeah Dad?" I questioned as I yanked out my ear phones. "Ready to take your cast off?" I nod my head anxiously and proceed to lie back on the lab table I was previously sitting on waiting for my Dad and Uncle Bruce to look for the tool they need to take my cast off. I guess it's true what they say about geniuses, they aren't very tidy.

They both immediately got to work on my cast, or really my Uncle Bruce did. My Dad doesn't major in the medical field so he's really just supervising. My eyes started to drift closed as I seemed to find the sound of the saw relaxing. "Happy to finally get your cast off Pete?" My Dad asked. "Well yeah." My eyes flew back open in search of my Dad. "I mean I think it's been healed for a while now, but you insisted we keep it on." He shook his head. *It wasn't me that said to keep it on, I knew it was already healed, you heal really quickly, Steve is the one that said you should keep it on a little while longer just in case."

"A little while longer?! Try several weeks longer!" I argued, my father chuckling at my angered outburst. "He just didn't want you to injure it more and make it worse." He defended. "Injure it more doing what?! Even now, he said if we take it off today I can't go out as Spiderman for at least ANOTHER week!" My father shook his head once again. "Peter, you know he only wants to keep you safe... Which is the main reason he didn't want you in the Avengers, he has a hard enough time excepting you're Spiderman and fighting crime... He loves you Peter, and only wants to protect you."

"But he doesn't have to protect me! I can pro-" I began to protest but was cut short by my Dad. "I know that Pete but-" Who was cut off by my Uncle Bruce. "Alright Peter, you're done." I immediately returned to a sitting position and looked at my foot that previously held the cast. "Oh... So that's what my foot looks like." I joked wiggling my toes, both men laughing at my sarcasm.

"You wanna try standing?" My Uncle Bruce suggested. I thought over it for a while, feeling somewhat nervous to stand, because I haven't used the muscles in my left leg for so long. But also anxious too because I could finally walk without the crutches. I eventually nodded my head and proceeded to get off the lab table.

The moment my feet hit the ground, the feeling of standing using my left leg felt so weird... Almost like when you stand when one of your legs is asleep. My balance was thrown off by the unfamiliar feeling, and my left leg giving out on me. "Whoa Pete!" My Dad shouted reaching to grab onto me along with my Uncle Bruce. "You okay?" He questioned with a worried look on his face. "Yeah," I nodded. "Just need to get used to using my leg again."

"I'm just gonna go to bed okay?" I told him slowly removing both of their hands so I could stand on my own. By the time I made it out of the lab I was once again used to walking on both legs again, which was good because even though my pops said not to, I'm gonna go patrol. I hate disobeying my father's orders but I've missed being Spiderman so much the past few weeks there is no way I could wait another.

The moment I stepped foot into my room I rushed to my closet throwing on the desired uniform along with it's mask. I went back into my room to get my web shooters from the nightstand of which I had been previously upgrading. "If my Father's ask for me Jarvis, tell them I'm asleep." I muttered strapping my web shooters onto my wrists, heading towards my window unlatching it. "Yes sir." I faintly heard an answer, past the cold New York wind coming through.

Slowly climbing out of my window I shot a web at the building across hopping off the rest of the way letting myself swing from the web. After a while of swinging my attention was brought to something in the distance... Smoke. There was a fire and from what I could see no fire trucks had showed up yet which means their could still be people in the building.

The thought of people possibly getting burned alive made me go faster, a couple more webs later and I was right in front of the place. Jumping in through one of the windows I frantically searched around for a sign of life and listened out for someone that could be calling out for help... Nothing.

"HELLO!?" I called out hoping if someone were in the building they'd answer. "IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I asked dodging flames still in search for a sign of life. At this point anyone else would have given up assuming no one was in the building. It was a pretty small building too so if they were in some other room they could have heard me calling out to them and said something, but it remained quiet.

"HELLO!?" I tried again, this time hearing a noise like someone was moving around, but the noise was so small and faint that I couldn't tell where it came from. "IT'S OKAY! I CAN HELP YOU..." I was quick to assure thinking they were probably scared of me. "JUST LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" I continued searching throughout the building trying my best to work around the flames so I don't end up burnt myself in search for the other person... If I did I'm not so sure how I could explain that to pops.

"H-Hello?" My chest raddled with a violent cough as the smoke started irritating my lungs and their wasn't much oxygen left to breathe. I began doubting the noise I heard until it came again, this time it was far clearer and I could make it out as footsteps running across the floor. Also being able to tell where it came from I immediately dashed across the room, knowing I had to get us out quickly because the building wasn't going to stand much longer.

The moment I entered the room I was overwhelmed with the aroma of burning flesh, my eyes landed on a figure in the corner of the room in a pool of blood. Rushing over to the body then realized it was too late as most of the body had been burnt beyond recognition. Upon further curious investigation it didn't look like this person died because of the fire, as there was a long gash along the torso and it's head severed from it's body.

The exact moment I realized this person had been murdered my Spidey sense went crazy warning me the murderer was still in the room. Spinning around I quickly shot a web into the killers face blinding them. "Ugh!... Well that wasn't very nice!" He grumbled attempting to get the webbing from his face. While he was busy I was taking into memory, his appearance it was a little torn and bloody, but I could see the costume was red and black and he carried behind him two large s- "D-Deadpool?" I gasped, which was a bad idea considering all the air in their was smoke and only made me cough once again.

"Aww! He remembers us!" He screeched in excitement reaching out to touch my face. Us? I thought to myself smacking his hand away from me. "Oww!" He quickly retreated his hand. "That hurt Spidey!"

"You killed him?!" I demanded gesturing to the body behind me ignoring his comments. "Yeah!" He smiled, I could tell he was smiling by the way the mask rose around his cheeks. "The fire was Yellow's idea." Yellow? Does he have accomplices? Where are they? Before I could question him about this 'Yellow' person, my chest erupted with violent coughs as the smoke became too much for my lungs.

I noticed him take a few steps towards me, I put my hands up in warning and tried to tell him to stay away but my coughs were to much and I couldn't. The coughing didn't seem to stop and I soon fell to my hands and knees no longer able to stand from the violent coughs. "Spidey?" He asked in a voice that sounded somewhat... concerned? Even though the air was only filled with smoke, I couldn't stop my lungs making me gasp for oxygen. The gasps only made sudden rushes of pure smoke into my lungs which in turn made my cough to get the ashes out. The gasps and coughs were a vicious never ending cycle I began to think I was going to die right then and there.

I turned to lay on my back no longer having the energy to hold myself up. I noticed my vision starting to give out on me as my surroundings looked super blurry, especially the figure bending down to my side. My mind began wondering why he wasn't reacting to the smoke like I was when he was in it longer than I was, and also as to why he hasn't killed me yet while I'm super vulnerable.

After the blurriness my vision started blacking out completely. "Don't worry Spidey, I'll get you out of here." I heard a whisper as I felt I was being lifted in the air.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review letting me know what you think and possibly what you want me to put next in the chapter. Thank you!:)**


End file.
